Beasts
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A short yaoi One-shot lemon between Aomine and Kagami, hope you like! R&R and F&F Please! My first lemon!


**Hello! I'm a newbie to writing any Yaoi, so I hope this Yaoi Lemon turns out well. Please tell me anything that I could work on! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket!**

* * *

**Beasts**

**Aomine's POV**

I'm heading over to Kagami's place. Recently, we haven't been able to have sex. He says that he doesn't want anyone to hear our voices. Which doesn't make any sense because he's the one who refuses to leave the house to head over to my place so we could do it there. It was around 7pm.

I reached his apartment, and finally reached his door. I knocked and heard the lock being unlocked. I looked down onto the bag of food that I had in my hand, and then looked and saw a gorgeous view. Kagami was shirtless, and had only boxers. I just stared at his bare chest and my eyes continued to linger over his body.

"Oi Aomine!" Kagami snapped me out of my daydreams.

"Are you trying to seduce me." I said. "Even after not doing it for so long, I didn't know that you wanted to do it now~."

I pushed through the door, and the grabbed onto him, pushed him into a wall and kissed him. He began to squirm under me, and that only made me want him even more. I separated for one moment, and moved my hands towards his ass, rubbing it vigorously. I led kisses around his neck and his collar. I placed my leg in between his, and slowly grinded against his member. I heard him moan under me.

"Ao...mi...ne" he moaned. I felt his penis getting harder and harder. He got a hard-on. I continued to here him moan out my name. I moved over to his ear. Suckling onto his soft tissue.

"Kagami." I whisper. I felt him shiver under me. I felt excited. I slowly felt that I myself was getting hard. I kissed him and I heard his hushed moans. He was trying to keep his voice down.

"Mmn...Mmm...Ngh..." he moaned. "ah"

"Kagami, you don't have to keep moans in, be as loud as you want, I love the way you sound." I whispered into his ear.

"Aomine..." I couldn't resist. I lifted him up a little and pushed him into the wall even further. I moved my hands from his ass, and moved to his torso. Slowly moving to his nipples. I massaged them both, turning erected. I smirked at the face that kagami was showing. He didn't look at me in the face, and he had this cute red blush across his face.

I moved my mouth closer to his erected nipples. Leaving a trailing kisses. Once I reached one of them, my mouth pounced on it. nibbling on it, then swirling around it with my tongue to tease it.

"N-no...Aomine...S-st-...ah!" I heard him, I looked up to him. "Ah...A-aomine! Ngh."

I bit on it, and slowly moved away, teasing him. I led kisses to his other one. I continued to tease the erected nipple with the my fingers and pounced with my mouth on his nipple. I kissed it slowly. This made his back arch towards me. And left me with his wonderful moans. I moaned a little. He taste so good.

"Mmn!" He moaned out. I left the nipple and stared to massage it. I was teasing him even more.

"Kagami, are you enjoying this?" I asked him, staring into him. I massage his chest area and near his erected nipple. His blushing face was so cute.

I lowered him slowly into the floor. He was panting. His face was so cute.

"Let's go into your room, Taiga." Kagami blushed even more, but got up and slowly agreed. I moved away and got up, even though it was a little painful. Kagami tried to get up, but about half way through walking to his room, he had suddenly gasped and grabbed his cock through his boxers. I smirked. So impatient.

I took off my shirt and moved behind him. I pushed him a little and finally made it to his room. I pushed him down onto the bed , and I looked at the bulge in his boxers. HIs face was red.

I moved my hand to his penis. He twitched. moaning. I couldn't resist but to play with him a little.

I removed his boxers and looked at his penis squirm, wanted to be eaten alive. I had an idea to make this more interesting. I started to stroke his penis and moved vigorously. With my other had, I removed the belt and removed my underwear. Once I took it off, I began to massage his sack.

He moaned. Clinging to the sheets. I stopped and looked at him.

"Kagami, move your hips okay." I warned.

"Wha- Ah!" I placed my mouth into penis. Suckling onto it. I felt a little pre cum coming along. Kagami shook his Hips into my mouth. As I continued to taste the pre cum in my mouth, I felt him shake harder and harder. Faster and faster. He was fucking my mouth. He grabbed onto my head and pushed me into him. I couldn't breathe.

"Fuck! Aomine!" He moaned. "I'm gonna...mmm!...Aomine more!"

I nibbled on his member and swirled the pre cum. I couldn't breathe.

"Aomine!" At that very moment, his pace increased. and I could tell he began to thrust into me. He's going to pay for this. Even if it feels so good. I moaned. I swallowed some of his cum, but I left some out and looked at it.

"It's so thick. This is what happens when we don't do this after such a long time." I said smirking, looking at Kagami who had his mouth wide open and had a deep blush. He panted heavily and seemed to be enjoying himself. I could see his eyes filled with lust.

"Shut up." He panted out. I smirked. I placed my hand on his panting chest, as I saw that he had been lying on a pile of pillows. I moved Kagami's legs to his sides, and made sure I got a good view. He looked so good. I was already drooling.

"Since you were fucking my mouth, I won't give you a warm up." I said, Thrusting into him. He gasped. Everything was inside. I felt that he began to tighten up.

Sweat and drool came out of him. I gave him a good thrust. "Your so tight." I moan.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ao..mi...ne!" I gave him another one. "Please..AH! Mmn...Ah...St-st-...NGH." I began to thrust into him in a higher pace. Faster and faster.

I leaned in to leave a kiss. "Your drooling Kagami."

He clutched my back as I quickened my pace. I stoked his penis with one hand and with my other I massaged his nipples.

"Kagami, your so hot, and tight." He moaned once more. It made me want to go faster. I did.

"Mmm!" He moaned. "Y-you beast! Ngh.."

"Don't hold back, moan as loud as you can." I said. He began to tighten up. "Shit~"

"Aomine!" he panted. "Mo-more!"

I couldn't resist. I went even faster. "Kagami, your so hot."

He clutched my back even harder. "I'm a-about-t to c-cum! AH! Daiki!"

I need to be faster, his flushed face, his tightness, his heat, his heat beating, everything about him, made me want to thrust even faster than the possible.

"Taiga! I'm about to cum, too." My pace also increased.

"Daiki!"

"Taiga!"

I kissed him and took the advantage and moved to his ear. I knew that was his sensitive spot. I nibbled on it as I was in the mids of cumming.

He came at the same time. I separated from him and landed on top of him. He panted as much as I did. I gave him a kiss.

"I love you Aomine..." He panted.

"Love you too, Kagami" Sharing one more kiss, I hugged him as he held onto me from bellow. We rested until morning.

When he woke me up, I could see that he was struggling to get up. I grabbed his waist and pulled him into me.

"Aomine! Lets me go!" I refused and moved my hand over his penis. Stroking it. He moaned and moved back down. We went for another round.

**End**

* * *

**And the end! I hope you liked it! I know it sucks, but I just recently started writing Yaoi lemons! Sorry!**

**Any updates about my other stories, go to my twitter account, the name and stuff is in my profile, please check it out!**

**I'll try to write another one if this turns out well!**

**~Yadi-san Out!**


End file.
